The Snowman Prince
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Adora feels that Christmas isn't a time for her, but when an elderly person suggests she build a snowman, will it change her mind about Christmas for her? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another fantastic story by guestsurprise, who owns Adora. :) **

"**The Snowman" belongs to its respective owners.**

**Special Note from guestsurprise: Hello Everyone, come along with me for another Christmas Adventure! This story is loosely based on the Christmas story called The Snowman. And you may see references to other Christmas favorites in here too!**

* * *

**The Snowman Prince**

What if I told you that when the snow falls just right, there is a sense of magic that falls right into it? Many do not know it, but when you build a being from snow…you are asking for a Christmas adventure. At least that was what Adora was about to realize.

As the snow fell down, Adora wiped the snow that she had in her hair. She had just been ambushed by bullies from school and she had tears dripping down her face.

"There is nothing good about Christmas; Christmas is for children," she huffed, now wiping blood from her bloodied nose. She was only 14 and now she felt like she was too old to enjoy anything that had to do with Christmas.

As she walked home in the cold night, she remembered that her foster family was going to be waiting for her. As much as she tried to connect with them, she didn't feel special at all. If anything, life felt miserable.

"I wish I could just disappear," she said. "My mother always used to tell me that there was magic in the air; I wish I could see that magic at least once."

"Magic?!" A voice huffed from behind her. As she turned, she saw an old elderly lady walking past. "You talking about magic?"

"Not really; I was just thinking on it," Adora said calmly.

"Listen, little one. It's almost Christmas and there is always a bit of magic in the air," the old woman replied.

"Not for me; I live with a foster family now that my parents are gone and I just got beat up," Adora said.

"I'm sorry, my dear," the woman said, handing her tissues from her purse.

"Don't be…no one cares about me anyway," Adora said, now hanging her head.

"Oh my…I wouldn't say that too loud," the old woman replied. "The prince of the snowmen will hear you."

"Snowmen? Prince? What's that?" Adora asked.

"Let's just say he is one of the many guardians of Christmas and he believes in people feeling loved on Christmas and during this time." The old lady said.

"I don't believe in stuff like that. I don't believe in that or Santa Clause," Adora huffed.

"Well, you are too old to believe in Santa Clause. But remember…there are many guardians that protect children young and old. And the prince of the snowmen will want to keep an eye on you," the elderly woman said. "Now that you said you don't believe in Christmas or joy, he will be looking for you."

Adora only hung her head and turned away. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave; I don't believe in stuff like that."

But as she walked away, the elderly woman only chuckled. "Oh young one, Christmas is a wonderful time of year and there is no young teen or child that the prince of the snowmen doesn't know about."

Adora slowly turned and looked at her in confusion, but said nothing.  
"At least do this for me. Make a snowman tonight and leave him in your front yard," the woman said.

"A snowman? I haven't made a snowman in years. Why?" Adora asked.

"Because only then can you really understand what Christmas is supposed to be about," the woman said, now turning away and leaving Adora to think about what she said.

Adora opened her mouth to talk, but only paused. As strange as it was, something in her heart told her to make a snowman just to see what would happen.

As she walked down the street, she finally made it to her house and paused in front of it and put her backpack down. As the moon rose in the sky, she decided that she wanted to make a snowman like the older woman said.

She began to roll the large balls of snow and her hands began to get red and raw as she formed one large ball for the bottom, one for the middle, and one for the top. She then used rocks for the mouth and her own scarf from around her neck. After a second, she stood back and smiled at the nice snowman. It had been years since she made one.

"All it needs is a hat and a nose and some eyes," she smiled, now walking inside the house and grabbing the items. She ran back out and applied the carrot for the nose and a baseball cap on the head that her father used to wear. She then used more rocks for the eyes. He was finally complete after she then placed sticks in his sides for arms and coal for his buttons.

"Perfect," she smiled.

"ADORA! LOOK OUT!" A voice said. Adora turned right in time to see a few snowballs fly through the air!

"NO! Stop!" she pleaded, but it was too late! The balls hit her snowman and it soon tumbled to the ground. Even though it wasn't so hard to make, it was frustrating that she just made it and it was destroyed! "NO!"

"Adora, we're sorry," her foster brother said, now walking up to her. He was having a snowball fight with the others and they accidentally hit her creation.

"Sorry?! Everyone's sorry! No one cares about how I feel! I just made that!" She snapped, a small tear falling.

"Adora, calm down; I have a feeling you're upset about more than the snowman," he said, now becoming concerned. He was 16 and kind, but Adora closed off herself to everyone.

"Yes, it is! This was supposed to be a private project for me, but it's ruined! Who cares anyway! I'm going inside! This snowman idea was dumb to begin with!" She said, now letting a small, frustrated tear fall on her snowman. She then got up and grabbed her bag and walked angrily inside.

Her foster brother, Justin, looked at her in concern and immediately went to follow, but he paused as he saw the snowman on the ground. He then had an idea and began to rebuild it for his foster sister.

_Later that night…_

As Adora looked out her bedroom window, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked sadly.

"It's me…Justin," the voice replied.

"Come in," she said.

Once the tall teen entered, she saw the look of guilt and sadness on his face as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Sorry about earlier; I fixed your snowman," he said.

"Thanks, Justin," she said calmly.

"What is so special though?" He asked.

"About what?" She asked.

"The snowman. You've never wanted to build one before," he said.

"Well, someone told me that there may be something special about making one this year. They could be wrong but I just wanted to try it," she said honestly.

Justin nodded in understanding and saw her slowly beginning to yawn and he knew she was exhausted from earlier.

"I gave one of those guys a punch for bullying you," he said.

"But make sure you stay safe Justin; those guys are crazy," she said, now looking down.

"You're my sis…I would protect you," he said calmly. Adora looked at him in surprise; it was the first time he mentioned real family ties to her. But she only looked away, still unsure of it. Justin only gave a small smile knowing she still needed time, but what both did not see was the small faint glow on the snowman outside in the yard. And the slight movement that also occurred.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****I hope you all enjoy it! Let this Christmas journey begin! **

**To guestsurprise: Great story! And yes, let this Christmas journey begin! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Please remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely. **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to put this in the other chapter. All items that are mentioned from either movies or books belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As a few days passed, Adora realized that it was finally Christmas Eve. It didn't feel any different because she had already had a horrible time at school that week. She just wanted to forget it all and get home.

"I can't wait to get home," she smirked, now walking down the library stairs. She was studying for finals, but she knew that the evening air was getting darker and it was time for her to head home.

"Heading home, loser?" A guy bully sneered, now walking out into the open.

"Get away from me," Adora hissed.

"That shouldn't be too hard," another girl bully laughed out.

"Yeah, no one wants to be near you anyway; no one cares about you!"

"And no one likes you!"

"Shut up!" Adora shouted, now feeling tears streaming down her face.

"It's true!" A bully shouted.

"The whole world and school would be better if you weren't here!" Another said darkly.

Those last words made Adora so angry that tears streamed down her face; she could feel rage pouring into her heart and her eyes almost turned red in anger.

"Oh…is the baby angry?" A bully jeered at her, now coming closer.

"Maybe that's why she's with a foster family; no one cares about adopting a loser like her," another bully said.

"Maybe she's even the reason why her real parents died," another said.

That made Adora lose her mind! She let out an animalistic cry and lunged at the bullies! It was a terrible fight! It was two against one, but Adora didn't care! She was tired of everything and she began to fight harder and harder! She felt the punches and the swings, but she gave plenty of her own too. It wasn't long before she heard one of the bullies shout in shock and she was shoved to the side for safety. She turned over her shoulder and wiped her curly brown hair from her face and gasped in surprise! Justin, her foster brother, was taking on both bullies!

"NO!" She shouted, not wanting him to get hurt. She ran in the fight once more and did a self-defense kick that made the girl bully fall backwards and writhe on the ground, clearly almost unconscious. And then one punch from Justin made the guy bully fall back and run for safety. Before Adora could say a word, Justin grabbed her hand and took off for their house.

"J-Justin, slow down!" She said, trying to keep up despite his limp he got in the fight.

"You could've been killed taking those two on; they're crazy enough as it is," Justin said, but his words sounded slurred. Now alarmed, Adora made him stop and he was jerked back. As he turned back, he met the concerned eyes of Adora. Her eyes were wide open and bloodshot and they became wider as she saw Justin's face. He had a black eyes, a bloodied nose, and cuts on his face. She could tell he was in a fight before he came to help her. And the reason for his slurred speech was the slight blood from his nose that dripped in his mouth as he was talking.

"What happened to you…," she said in a horrified whisper.

"Adora…," he said.

"What. Happened." She said seriously.

"I-It's nothing," he said. But she jerked him closer and saw he wasn't being truthful.

"You were in another fight because of me weren't you?!" She gasped.

"Adora…," he said.

"WEREN'T YOU?!" She said in a shout, tears pouring from her eyes once more.

"It wasn't your fault!" He said, now trying to grab her arm but she pulled away from him.

"Yes it is! You'll get seriously hurt one day because of me! Just like my parents!" She said, now backing away and crying more.

"Adora, stop!" He said, now becoming angry. "That's not true!"

"YES IT IS! I'M DONE WITH THIS!" She said, now taking off as fast as she could. Justin was hot on her heels and even though he could outrun her, his leg was injured from the fight so that slowed him down even more.

"Adora! Stop!" He begged, now trying to keep up. But his voice made her go even faster and faster! It wasn't long before she made it to the house and burst through. Everyone was shocked at her sudden movements, but she shot to her room like a cannonball and locked the door. She began throwing clothes into a bag and her eyes were almost blinded by her tears. She had finally made up her mind to run away.

As she packed, it wasn't long before she heard the gentle knocks on the door. It was the smaller children trying to get her to come out. But she sadly ignored the gentle calls to open the door. She knew, however, that she had to move fast because she heard the door open. She knew her foster parents were back inside from the backyard. They usually were in the backyard putting up decorations when she got home from school and she heard the younger ones telling them that something was wrong with her!

"No!" She whispered in shock. As she slowly opened her window and began to climb out, she heard them heading the way up the stairs. But what was strange was that she saw no sign of Justin; he should have been home by now. Well, that could wait. She was sure he was somewhere safe.

"She's up here!" One of the younger ones said, now leading the way to her room. But by the time they got to her door, Adora had climbed out the window, down the tree, and landed in the front yard! She was about to go faster when she noticed that there was something strange in the front yard. The snowman was gone! But what she saw next was interesting. There were slide marks; it was as if the 'snowman' slid away by itself. Curious, she began following the slide marks and where they led. After all, it's not like she had a home anymore since she was running away.

The slide marks began to lead far into the woods and for a second, she was too afraid to follow. It was dark and going into the woods was too dangerous. But she paused as she saw the slide marks slowly move into an open part of the forest and near the pond. The pond was known for being a beautiful landmark of the town; she somehow felt safe with approaching it. Even at night.

As she walked into the night and towards the sparkling water, she gasped and her eyes widened. The slide marks were changing into something very unexpected; they changed into human footprints!

"T-This is impossible," she said, now crouching and looking at how the prints started to change.

"Is it?" A deep voice cooed. Adora's head shot up and she grabbed a nearby stick, ready to fight.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" She shouted, now shaking.

"Adora…," it cooed. "Do not fear."

"SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" She shouted angrily. "I mean it!"

But all she felt was a gentle breeze run by her ears and the wind seemed to guide her face. As she turned, her eyes widened in shock and wonder! For there was the snowman she had made! It had the same hat, nose, and other items she put on him! But she noticed that he was changing. His bottom half was falling off and forming 'legs' and the rest of him was slowly shifting into a more human-like body.

Now completely terrified, Adora let out a shout of fear and ran back towards the direction she came. But as she turned, her eyes widened! The way she came disappeared! She had no idea how to get back home! Now turning to face the being, she saw a powerful gust of wind and snow surround the snowman from head to toe. Once the snow stopped swirling, Adora's mouth dropped open in shock. She saw not a snowman standing there, but a person!

He was tall with pale white skin like the snow and his hair was pure white and down his back. His eyes were ice-blue and his ears were slightly pointed. He wore no shoes and white form-fitting pants and a pirate-like pure white shirt.

"Hello, Adora~, I'm glad I found you," the being said. Adora turned and tried to run but a pile of snow formed and pinned her feet to the ground! She couldn't move!

"GAH! Let go!" She shouted.

"Not until we talk," the being said, now moving towards her. "Come now…there's no need to panic."

"Who are you?! You just popped out of my snowman!" She said in horror.

"I'm the prince of the snowmen. My name is Glacier," he said, now getting closer to her and gently rubbing her face. "You don't have to fear me."

After a few seconds of panicking, she slowly began to calm down. She couldn't run anyway, so there was little she could do. But something about him was strangely familiar; she couldn't put her hand on it, but he was just…familiar.

"W-Why did you come?! How did you get here?!" She asked, now eyeing him carefully.

"I have come because you need my help." He said.

"Help? Help?! I could've used your help when I got beat up a few days ago and today!" she said angrily.

"I understand. But you must understand that being a guardian means that we can't always step in immediately. There are some things that you all must face before we can step in assist," Glacier explained. "And trust me, I have helped you before. You were just unaware."

"How? When?" She asked, now not sure if she believed him.

"I can't explain that now, but in time you will understand." He answered.

"But why?! Why didn't you come today? I know you all have a specific time and all but I really needed help," she said, now hanging her head. "Especially now."

"Now?" Glacier asked, now gently touching her face, but she turned away.

"Yes…I've caused my step-brother so much trouble. He would be better off without me," she said, tears in her voice. Glacier let the snow release her legs and then he picked her up. With a squeak, she gasped as he picked her up and began to walk deeper into the forest.

"That is nonsense; you don't know the lengths he would go to protect you," he said, now cuddling her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I know the thoughts and intentions of man. You are going to come with me for tonight and learn about what Christmas is really about," Glacier said, now whistling and a few other snowmen began to come out and greet the newcomer. She couldn't help but smile as she saw that the snowmen looked almost like the one she made of Glacier. They had on top hats, carrots for noses, coal for buttons, and various types of beads, scarves, and colorful items in them.

She giggled as they came out and paraded around, trying to make her giggle and smile.

"They are welcoming you; you are going to enjoy being part of the snowmen clan this Christmas," Glacier smiled, now carrying her towards a nearby fireplace. But instead of fire, there was a swirling mist of snowflakes.

"It's beautiful here," Adora said, now looking around and feeling the prince place her down.

"Thank you; we will begin with some festivities and then we will show you our view of the town at night," Glacier chuckled, now motioning for some of the snowmen to come forward. She saw them bring their prince cleaning supplies and began to clean the wounds on her face. The cool cloths and herbs made her moan in happiness, but she also let out a small sneeze. She didn't exactly dress for the weather. She had on cloth black boots, a thin purple jacket, a thin blue skirt, and thin black leggings.

"Well…that won't do," Glacier said, now motioning his hand and Adora felt a silk, smooth furry hat and a long furry white coat forming on her. It shone as bright as the snow surrounding them and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you! This is beautiful, Your Highness!" she said, now finally forming a real smile and trying to shake his hand. Glacier only chuckled and pulled her in for a hug.

"We hug here; no handshakes…and you're welcome…," he smiled, now nuzzling into her. Adora blushed a bit, not accustomed to cuddles, but the prince hugged her more. "Relax…you need this."

"B-But I'm just a regular girl…why did you choose me?" She asked, now looking at him and gently leaning on him. "I-I've never had someone to care like this…,"

"You do have a step-brother, do you not?" The prince asked.

"I do, but I have caused him enough trouble," she said. The prince arched an eyebrow.

"You don't know how he feels, little one…he would lay down his life for you," Glacier said. "I have already told you this earlier."

"How do you know, Your Highness?" She asked, trying to be respectful.

"First off, you can call me Glacier. Second, let's just say I know just as much about him as I know about you…perhaps more so," Glacier smirked, now moving her hair from her face. Adora nodded, but was confused on how this special being knew she needed help. But that could wait! The Christmas celebration was about to begin! It wasn't long before they began passing out cocoa and cookies! How delicious and sweet the treats were! Adora hadn't been this happy in a long time!

"This is great!" She said, now eating a cookie shaped like a star.

"And that's not all! We have a few types of cake here as well," Glacier chuckled, now passing her a few pieces of ginger cake and chocolate cake! Adora smiled and cried a few happy tears because she felt like she was a child again! She was feeling the real joy of Christmas like she used to! Like when she would make the ginger bread cookies with her mother!

"Are you alright?" Glacier asked, now pulling her to him.

"It's been so long since I've had this much fun on Christmas," she said, now looking at him and wiping her tears.

"Well, the night isn't over, my friend," he chuckled, now pointing into the distance. Adora's eyes widened in shock as she could hear the faint whistle of a train!

"Y-You mean…," she said in shock.

"Yes, my dear…let's just say you and I and a few of my friends here are going to have some fun on the Polar Express," Glacier chuckled.

"But this is not an adventure to see Santa Clause. You are now too big for that. But the Polar Express can be used for other things too."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like going through towns unseen and showing you what the real meaning of Christmas is," Glacier chuckled, now leading her towards the sound of the train whistle. As Adora stood up and followed, she let out a squeal of surprise as a large black train thundered through the forest and came to a stop a few yards from their forest party. Almost immediately, the snowmen began excitedly getting on the train and motioning for Glacier and Adora to follow. She was somewhat afraid, but Glacier placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not be afraid; this will be a wonderful night for you. I promise," he said, now making her look at him. She could tell he was serious and she then nodded to him.

"I trust you," she said, now holding his hand and heading towards the train. This was the beginning of a wonderful adventure that was about to take place!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Glacier and Adora have met! Now it is time for the Christmas adventure to continue! :) Hope you all are enjoying it so far and Merry Christmas! **

**To guestsurprise: I must say I'm on board for this adventure. :) Also, for some reason, I get the feeling that Glacier is Justin or he is friends with Justin. Could it be? Hmm, I guess we'll wait and see. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

As Adora boarded the train, she saw the red velvet seats that looked comfortable and soft. As she walked over to one, she sat down and giggled as Glacier came and leaned over her.

"Comfortable?" He smiled.

"Very much so," she smiled. "It's so warm in here."

"Hopefully it's not too warm; we snowmen don't always enjoy the

heat," he said, now looking at her with a smirk.

"Okay, Mr. Jack Frost," she laughed, now seeing him get closer to her face.

"Ah, ah, ah…I am not he. But let's just say, he and I have a special history," he chuckled, now sitting down next to her.

"Really? You know THE Jack Frost?" She asked.

"Of course. Let us just say that I know more about him than most people; he and I met under very unusual circumstances," Glacier laughed. "But that is a story for another time. In the meantime, our journey is about to begin." And with those words, he pointed out the window and motioned for her to take a look.

As Adora turned, she saw the winding twists and turns of the mountains that surrounded them and they were getting ready to get going down the invisible tracks.

"Which town are we going to?" She asked.

"We are going to towns all over the world," Glacier said. "That way you can see how Christmas is spent in all of the different places."

"I am not a real fan of Christmas, though," she said, now looking away.

"I know and that's why I am here to help," Glacier smiled, now sitting a bit closer.

"H-Hey," she giggled, now blushing.

"You know, the Christmas spirit really helps if you smile and laugh more." He grinned, now giving her a toothy smile.

"What do you mean? I laugh," she said calmly.

"Not that much. You smiled earlier with the cookies and festivities, but I want you to smile more just because you are worth smiling about," he soothed.

Adora looked away for the moment, unsure how long it's been since she's had real joy and happiness. But as she did, she didn't see him prod her side with his strong fingers. She let out a squeak and covered her sides, clearly in shock about what just happened.

"Oh, my…is the serious one ticklish?" He smirked deviously.

"No way! I'm not ticklish at all," she said, clearly being untruthful. He rolled his blue eyes and then leaned more over her.

"Listen you…I have not lived all of this time to NOT understand humans. You all are definitely not able to lie to beings such as myself," he said. "And by the way, you are not the best when it comes to lying."

"Oh, please! You make it appear as if I have lied to you before," she said. He only smirked and pulled her closer as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"As I said before, I know more about you than you know," he said, now making her think over his riddled words. But before she could respond, he began tickling her sides and her cheery laughter began to ring through the air and the snowmen that were sliding up and down the train could only smile their coal covered smiles. Hearing Adora's musical laughter gave them pleasure as Glacier went to town on her sides. It ended up where both tumbled on the velvet carpet floor and he pinned her down under him. She weakly pushed on his chest and he only smiled at her.

"I will release you for now because soon we will be heading to a small town in Nevada," he chuckled, now getting up and helping her up as well.

"G-Gosh, you're brutal," she said, now holding her sides.

"Oh come now; it was all in fun," he chuckled, now seeing the train thunder through the dark night but heading towards the lights of a small town in the distance.

"What are we gonna do when we get there?" She asked.

"We are going to see what these people do when it comes to celebrating Christmas," Glacier responded, now seeing the train stop in the distance. As he slowly made his way out, she followed the tall being into the night and pulled her white coat more around her. The wind was blowing hard, but the snowmen were enjoying the cold weather.

"As we go through these towns, the people will not be able to see us. We will be able to observe them from an invisible state," Glacier explained.

"Cool! I've never been invisible before!" She smirked, now about to walk ahead of him. But at that moment, she was blinded by a big blast of snow in the face. "HEY!"

"Easy…", Glacier chuckled, now walking in front of her and wiping her face gently.

"What was that?! That was like a blast of snow!" She huffed.

"Stay near to me…it is possible to get separated when the snow is blinding," Glacier said, now walking closer to her and taking her hand. She stiffened at the touch, but he continued to gently squeeze her hand. "Relax~"

"I'm trying," she said, through gritted and cold teeth. But as she followed the path that Glacier made, she noticed that this town was rather poor. It was more in the hillside and these people did not appear to have any money. In fact, this village seemed far from other civilizations. Her eyes began to water as she saw children playing in the dirt and using sticks and stones for toys. "This is terrible; why are they living here?! They need to live somewhere else."

"Some of them can't afford good living conditions," Glacier said sadly. "These are travelers that spend most of their time together and traveling from place to place."

Adora was about to respond, but she then she choked on her own tears as she saw the children trying to share new stones that they found in the middle of the nearby lake. They were ranging from pebbles to stones that were the size of a baseball and the children made sure to wrap the stones in leaves that were wrapped with string to resemble a present. But those were the only presents that they had to give.

Hot tears began to string down her face and she then let out a small gasp as she saw the food that was being brought out! The people began to sit around a small fire and pass the food around to each other. The food was comprised of old biscuits, old pieces of chicken and turkey, half rotten spinach and carrots, and apples that were partly eaten.

"T-That is all they can eat?" She said, now saying it in almost a whisper.

"Yes, unfortunately so," Glacier said sadly. Now having a terrible flashback, Adora let out a small sob and turned tail and ran! "ADORA!"  
But she didn't stop! She kept running as fast as she could. But that didn't stop Glacier from running after her. He ran past his snowmen, but nodded to them to follow him.

"Come! After her! Don't let her out of your sight!" Glacier commanded, now gaining on her relatively quickly. The snow was falling even harder and she could barely see ahead of her!

"This is a nightmare…this is why I can't stand Christmas!" Adora said, her eyes widening as Glacier ran in front of her and she went crashing into his open arms.

"Halt! Please wait!" He said, now catching her.

"Glacier, let me go! I wanna go home!" She said, now trying to hide her tears.

"Hey…," he said gently, now trying to look at her face. "Look at me."

"I'm fine!" She said, trying to hide her face. She never liked anyone seeing her cry.

"Adora, sadness is not weakness. It is alright for people to see your tears…," he soothed quietly in her ears.

"I'm not crying." She protested.

"Adora…you can't fool me," Glacier said, now gently taking her face as the other snowmen crowded around them. She tried to pull her face from him, but he had a firm grip on her. "No…you're not escaping from me."

"I just wanna go home!" She said, now looking at him and letting some tears escape. Glacier only wiped her tears from her face and placed his forehead against hers.

"Listen to me…I know that this place may appear sad and discouraging, but there is more to these people than you know," Glacier explained gently.

"How?! How can people be content when they have so little!" She said, now pointing into the distance. "They are giving each other rocks as presents! Does no one see a problem here?!"

"Relax…this isn't about items, Adora. Some people rely on their love for each other and family more than things," Glacier said, now turning her around and leading her back. "Come. Finish watching with me and then we will go."

"No! I don't want to see anymore!" She said.

"Adora…you won't be able to understand what I am trying to show you if you don't open your heart up to things that may even be painful," he cooed in her ear.

Adora hung her head, letting more tears fall down her face but she finally nodded. Glacier then led her back in the trees and walked back to the small campsite. As she walked back, her mouth dropped as the people began laughing and smiling as they gave each other presents and began eating food.

"And see? The night is not yet over," Glacier smiled, now waving his hands and fresh apples, potatoes, chicken, and grapes appeared in small bundles under the snow.

"Y-You're going to feed them?" She smiled, now happy tears forming.

"Of course I am; I am not able to always intervene but on Christmas I am able to do some things," Glacier said, now making sure the trees created more covering to keep the snow off of the people. He then grinned as he created a gust of playful snow that made the small children chase it. "Yes…come, children…,"

And with those words, the children began to chase the small gust of snow and then stumbled upon the parcels of fresh food! With squeals of joy, the children shouted for their parents! In a few moments, the adults followed their children and uncovered the fresh banquet from the snow. The food appeared as if it fell off of nearby trucks or passing cars, so the parents weren't too suspicious of the 'mystery' parcels of fresh food. Adora grinned even more now seeing them having a pleasant meal together.

"At least the food is better now," she said, now hugging herself.

"And do you feel better?" Glacier asked, now hugging her to his chest.

"Yeah," she said gently, now leaning back on him. "At least they have some kind of hope on Christmas."

And with that, tears began pouring down her face. As the snow began to fall, she looked up into the sky. It reminded her of the Christmas that someone left food for her family when they had no money and they had a real banquet.

"It's going to be alright; I'm here," he cooed in her ear.

"You don't understand….you're a real friend to me. Once this night is over, I will never see you again," she said, now looking away.

He only turned her to face him and he kissed her forehead softly. "Don't cry, Adora…I have something else that I have to tell you."

"Yes?" She asked, now looking at him.

"I cannot explain it now…but you will see it soon. Now dry your eyes and smile! We are going to be headed to another place that is quite common for happy holidays." He smiled.

"Where?" She asked.

"New York." He winked, now leading her back towards the train. Feeling she needed cheering up as she got on the train, the snowmen crowded around her more and began to give her milkshakes made of their snow, fresh milk, and delicious cane sugar. Once she was seated, they all began to give her choices of chocolate, strawberry, white chocolate, or French chai!

Adora smiled as she picked the delicious chocolate and began to enjoy her treat.

"Thanks, guys…I hope this adventure never ends," she said. The snowmen only smiled and began to parade around her and sing Christmas songs to her as Glacier watched with a smooth smile.

"Oh, Adora…you don't need to be concerned. This adventure is still not over." Glacier chuckled, now looking at the snowman in the front of the train. "Hey, Adora," he said, now looking back at her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Are you ready? It is your turn," he said calmly.

"My turn? For what?" She asked.

"Why, to drive this train, of course," he said calmly. Adora's eyes opened wide and she was in shock; was she going to drive the Polar Express?!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Yes, there are some that don't have much but they still have a wonderful time because it isn't about things; its' about love and family! :) What do you all think will happen?**

**To guestsurprise: Very true words, Amigo! :) Love and family will always be forever, especially on the holidays. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Adora felt Glacier lead her to the front of the train and her mouth dropped open as he led her to the controls.

"Go ahead," he smiled.

"Glacier…," she said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I-I don't know if I can do this," she said. "I mean this is the Polar Express!"

"So?" He said.

"Well there you go!" She huffed.

"Meaning?" He responded.

"Only great people can drive this thing!" She huffed.

"Well then, that means you need to come over here then," he said, now grabbing her arm gently.

"HEY!" She said.

"Come here…," he chuckled.

"Glacier, no!" She said, but he grabbed her and placed her by the controls and stood behind her. He then placed both hands on each side of her to prevent her from squirming away.

"Now drive…," he said, now in a gentle but serious tone.

"Glacier…," she protested.

"Nope…,"

"But…,"

"Quiet…,"

"Hey!"

"Adora…," he said, now bending down in her ear. "You have what it takes; believe it."

After hearing those words, it made her shudder. She knew that she had the lowest confidence in the world and Glacier was trying to lift her up.

After taking a deep breath, she placed her hands on the controls and the train began to move.

"GAH!" She said in a panic.

"Relax. I am here to help," Glacier chuckled, now helping her guide the train through the forest. She then began laughing and giggling as the large locomotive thundered faster and faster, but Glacier helped to control the speed. "See?"

The train began to thunder through the thick woods and she began to pull the string for the whistle! The snowmen began to sing along with the whistle and she and Glacier whistled with it! The Polar Express was running as smooth as silk and speeding through the trees at a beautiful but quick speed. After some twists and turns, the train began to slow down and it was heading towards some lights.

"Yeah, this isn't so bad," she said, now seeing them go faster and faster. "Where are we?"

"We are not far from New York City," he chuckled.

"That fast? How?" She asked in confusion.

"Magic, Adora; the Polar Express can go through anywhere or anything at any speed," Glacier chuckled, now seeing them head through some thick brush and into a city of bright lights! Adora watched in wonder as the train was thundering through streets, but no one saw them or heard the loud train! Even more amazing? They didn't hit one car! They were bustling through the busy streets of New York!

"This is definitely magic and a miracle," she said in shock, now seeing people looking stressed and busy due to the Christmas season. "Yeah, they definitely look like me."

"Look like what?" Glacier asked, now feeling the train coming to a stop in a side train track.

"Miserable…Christmas is still hard for me right now," she said.

"Well, we are going to help you get out of that," Glacier said, now turning to go. But before Adora could follow, she saw him put a hand out. "Wait here until I call you."

"Huh?" She said in confusion.

"Just wait here," he smirked, now turning and walking away. Adora was highly confused until she looked out the window and saw him talking to someone. It appeared to be a tall, thin young man with a staff and he had snow white hair. Beside him were two young ladies. One appeared older than the other and they looked beautiful. One had brown hair and the other had blonde curly hair. The one with blonde curly hair smiled and waved at her and she slowly waved back. The young teen with white hair gave her a wink and then leaned on his staff. After a few more moments of talking, they walked away and Glacier motioned for her to come out. Adora quickly walked outside, but when she did, they were gone!

"Where did they go?" She asked, now looking around.

"Those were some friends of mine and they wanted me to welcome you to New York City," Glacier grinned. "They would have stayed, but they had to make sure there was peace in other realms."

"Were they magic?" She asked. "They just had a happiness about them. One so bright and beautiful."

"Yes, it is safe to say that they do have magic," Glacier grinned.

"Hey…," A voice said. Both turned and the blonde-haired girl was back.

"Hi…," Adora said shyly.

"I can't stay long, but I did want to say that you have what it takes to make it. Believe," the girl said with a beautiful white smile.

"T-Thanks…," Adora said, but before she could say anything else, the girl gently touched her shoulder and then turned and ran off. "HEY, WAIT! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!"

The girl only turned and waved. "Don't worry; maybe we will see each other again soon!"

And with that, she ran off to join her friends. Adora was about to follow, but Glacier stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah, you cannot follow her, young one. She is on her own journey with the Guardians. But perhaps one day you both can discuss more," Glacier smiled warmly.

"But who was she?" Adora asked. "She seemed so nice."

"She is. Let's just say, I can't reveal names at this time, but in time…you both may meet one day." Glacier chuckled, now leading her down the alleyway.

As they turned the corner, Adora saw a mother with tons of money and heavy fur coats. She was buying everything she could find in the store, but she looked miserable. Her makeup was dribbling down her face due to dry tears and her lipstick was somewhat smeared. Her cherry red lipstick.

"What is happening?" Adora asked in shock.

"This is what happens when people make Christmas about things, Adora…," Glacier said sadly, now pointing to the other side of the store. Over there was another man who was chewing out the clerk about not having enough toys in the store.

"Sorry, sir, we are sold out," the clerk said.

"YOU IDIOT! I NEED THOSE STUFFED BEARS NOW!" The man screeched as he banged his hand on the counter.

"I know you're upset…," the clerk started.

"Upset?! UPSET! I AM FURIOUS!" The man shouted, now grabbing the clerk by the shirt. "SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T GET MY THOSE BEARS, I'LL BURN THIS PLACE DOWN!"

"Security!" The frightened clerk pleaded, now trying to wrestle away from the angry man. The man was taken out and arrested, but Adora just stood in shock.

"Did he really have to be so cruel over some toys?" She said in a whisper.

"Many people who only care about themselves on Christmas can be cruel. This is what happens when things and stuff become more important than people. People's feelings are treated like trash and people themselves become simply objects," Glacier said, now turning her to face him. "Adora…I know the first people we saw had little, but they loved each other. Isn't family and love more important than stuff?" He asked.

"Yes, but they had nothing to go on," she said, tears building.

"I understand, but they had each other. I am showing you these different types of people and families to get you to understand what the real meaning of Christmas is. Because there are consequences for not knowing," he said, now pointing ahead. Adora then gasped as she saw men breaking into a store and trying to steal expensive jewelry! She knew that this stuff was common on Christmas but she understood more of what Glacier meant. She was miserable on Christmas, but she needed to pull herself through. Even though she had a rough past, she needed to let the joy come through rather than just dwelling on the terrible things that happened.

"T-This isn't what Christmas is about…," she said, now looking in the distance. "We need to be loving and taking care of each other!"

Glacier smiled as he saw a warm glow beginning to climb into Adora's soul. She was changing from the bitter and frustrated teen to one that wanted to help spread cheer and joy throughout the world.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Glacier asked.

"I want to see more Glacier. I have seen those that have little and those that have too much. I want to see what else there is for me to fully understand Christmas," she said, now looking at him.

"I was hoping you would say that, Adora; there is one more type of family I want you to see. I think you will enjoy what you see," Glacier smiled, now leading her through the streets and taking her back towards the Polar Express. The snowmen were parading around and dancing, happy they were walking back. And at that moment, the snow began to fall down and touch her face.

"Magic…," she smiled to herself.

"Yes…Christmas magic…," Glacier smiled, now holding her hand and spinning her gently. As snowflakes began to kiss her face, she didn't notice that Glacier's grip was becoming somewhat slippery. For you see, the night was ending and the warm sun was starting to rise into the sky.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all are enjoying it! The finale is up next! **

**To guestsurprise: I'm enjoying it! Something tells me it's Adora's foster family that they are going to see. Hmm, I wonder. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

As Adora and Glacier began to get back on the train, she could feel the cool air breezing through her hair and she began to feel free and happy.

"This is wonderful," she thought to herself. She was now finally understanding the joys of Christmas.

"Are you ready to see the last family?" Glacier said, now walking up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She then looked at the floor and let out a small sigh.

"Not really…," she said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't want to because once I do, this entire adventure is going to be over," Adora said.

"Adora…," he said.

"I mean that…I don't want to lose you…," she said lowly. He turned her to face him and lifted her chin.

"Hey…I am not going to abandon you," he said, now wiping his forehead. At that moment, Adora's mouth dropped open. She noticed that Glacier was…melting?

"No…," she said in horror.

"Adora…," he said, now gently grabbing her wrist. "Let me explain…,"

"You're melting…" she said, now looking away.

"I would not be concerned about this; I will be fine," he said calmly. She looked at the floor, but then gasped as she felt him pick her up and look deep into her eyes.

"You're going to smile and you're going to be alright…you and I will never be apart. I promise," he said, now gazing deep into her eyes.

"How can you promise me that? You're melting right in front of me! I…," she started.

"Shhh…," he said.

"Glacier!" She protested.

"I said shhhh…let me take care of this," he said, now arching a challenging brow. "I won't leave you alone and you will never be alone again."

"But…," she started.

"Just trust me…," he said, now hugging her to him as he sat down. He motioned for one of the snowmen to steer the train while she cuddled him. She hugged him as hard as she could because she felt like she was losing someone so dear to her. Even though she knew him for such a short time, he felt like family to her. She loved him and she didn't want to be apart from him.

After she shed a few tears, she sat up and nodded to him.

"I trust you…," she said softly as he ran a hand over her head.

"Good…now come! You still need to steer this train to the next destination," he said. She nodded and walked back over to where the controls were. With a small breath, she grabbed the controls and the Polar Express began to thunder through the trees and through the thick brush. As they headed away from the city, she noticed the train was steering itself!

"I don't need to do anything," she said in amazement. "Does it know where it's going?"

"Yes," Glacier smirked, now seeing the other snowmen begin to clean things up and some of them even began to vanish. For you see, their job was almost over.

It was an hour later before the train started to pass through towns and cities that Adora recognized. She was heading back near the foster family's home!

"Whoa, wait! I can't go back there; they'll be really mad because I ran away," she said to herself.

"Adora, it's almost Christmas at this home. They have been looking for you all night," Glacier responded, now pointing at the frantic mother and father talking to police officers.

Adora felt twinges of guilt burying deep into her chest. She knew that she ran away because of bullies, but this made her foster family way more upset than she realized. She saw their tears and how they were panicking for her to come back home!

"W-What have I done?" She said in horror, now seeing the train come to a stop deep within the woods.

"You made a mistake. But it's not too late to change things," Glacier said. Both of them watched the police leave and the mother and father sadly walk back into the house. They were told to wait to hear from the police for any further news of her.

"But where's Justin?" She asked.

"Who is Justin?" Glacier asked with a small smirk.

"He's my foster brother…and…and he got beat up because of me," she said, now looking down at the ground. But before she could say anything more, the snowmen came around her and began hugging her and giving her plenty of love and attention.

"Come now…it's time for you to go home," Glacier smiled, now gently taking her hand. "Everyone…say bye for now…,"

The snowmen began waving and throwing snow flowers as Glacier guided Adora towards the house. She could tell the sun was rising and the snow around them was slowly beginning to melt. Her eyes widened in wonder as the train began to disappear into the forest and the other snowmen began to vanish or walk back to the houses they came from.

"Glacier…thank you for everything; tonight was great," Adora said, now seeing him begin to form beads of sweat on his face.

"You are more than welcome, Adora. And remember…Christmas is about those that really love you and the joys of being with family. It is not about fear or sadness; do not let those negative feelings ruin your holiday," Glacier whispered, now pulling her to him and kissing her on the head. Adora then hugged him as hard as she could and he did the same.

"Now…go inside. They are waiting for you," he whispered, now releasing her and walking her to the top of the stairs. He even rang the bell!

"But Glacier…when will I see you again?" She asked, now seeing him slowly backing up.

"You will see me again…it's going to be alright. And Adora…," he whispered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Merry Christmas," he smiled, now winking at her gently.

"Merry Christmas, Glacier," she grinned, now seeing him point her behind her. Once she turned, the front door swung open and her foster mother and father saw her!

They shouted in pure happiness and drug her inside the house! She was covered in hugs and kisses! So much so that she could barely breathe!

"We are just so happy you're alright!" The mother said, tears falling down her face.

"Never do that again! Please!" The father said, hugging her tightly.

"We had the police and everyone searching for you!" The mother said.

"And Justin already informed us about the bullies," the father said.

"I'm sorry. I know I made you all worry and I'll never do that again," she said, now hanging her head. But before she could even speak another word, the front door burst open and Justin hurried inside. His eyes glistened as he saw her and he ran over and pounced on her! "HEY!"

Everyone could only chuckle fondly as Justin grabbed her and began bear hugging her and not letting his foster sister out of his arms.

"Let go!" She giggled, but still hugged him back. She truly missed him.

"Cut the tough girl image! I'm just glad you're back," he said, now hugging her tightly.

"WE ALL ARE!" The younger kids cheered, now throwing fun confetti around! "Adora's back! Adora's back! Adora's back!"

"And we are happy that's she's back. Especially now that Christmas is here," the father said, now pointing to the window. The sun was already in the sky and the snow was slowly starting to melt around the house. Adora was looking out the window when she felt Justin lean in towards her ear.

"I knew you would come back," he whispered.

"How did you know?" She smirked at him.

"Let's just say that I know you and I knew you wouldn't abandon us and my job is to look after you," Justin grinned.

"Look after me? But…," she said.

"Don't worry about it…just know that no matter what, Adora, I am never far and I won't let you go through things alone." Justin said, now helping her stand. "Come on…I want you to see something before the sun really gets high."

She nodded and followed him to the front door. As she did, she noticed that his grip was familiar; it was as if Glacier himself was holding it.

"Justin…," she said. But at that moment, he turned to her and he placed a single finger on her nose. It felt almost as if snow itself was kissing her nose tip.

"Shhh…just relax and enjoy Christmas with us," he said, now showing her the glistening snow around them as he opened the door. It was as if the snow made a large snowflake pattern on the ground. She grinned and then turned to her foster brother. Her eyes widened in wonder as she saw his blue eyes seemingly glow a little.

"Justin…you're….," she said, a large smile forming.

He only winked and let her plow into him for a large hug. For you see, some things don't need to be said. The actions speak for themselves.  
What else happened you ask? It was the best Christmas that ever occurred in that home. Presents were given, funny stories shared, but more importantly…Adora learned that Christmas isn't about the past. It is about enjoying and embracing the beautiful present with those that love you and care for you.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Hope you all enjoyed this grande finale and Christmas tale! I hope that your Christmas, even though it has passed, was beautiful and a start to a wonderful year!**

**To guestsurprise: What a fantastic story, Amiga! Wonderful job! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
